As dimensions of semiconductor integrated circuit are scaled down, hard masks are utilized in processes. Hard masks have a high etch selectivity and help provide a high quality anisotropic etching to transfer patterns.
Some approaches are developed to improve performance of hard masks. Among those are techniques to remove hard masks with less damage introduced, techniques to clean residue after removal of hard masks, and tuning stress in the hard mask.